


Netflix and Chill with Maki and Honoka

by notweissykins455



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/F, Future AU, NSFW, Netflix and Chill, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notweissykins455/pseuds/notweissykins455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka has devised a special "surprise" for her girlfriend, which she pops during their weekly movie night. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill with Maki and Honoka

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I make notes in it to indicate that they both are a bit older than they are in canon, but I'm still tagging it as "Underaged" because of the source material.  
> I'm also very sorry for all the stupid bread jokes. I wrote this when I was very tired.

“So, what do you want to watch tonight?” Maki shouted at Honoka in the kitchen while she booted up the PlayStation 4, flicking it over to the Netflix app and logging in under her account. Friday evening movie night was always Maki's favorite part of the week, and Honoka had been going on for a while about how she had a special surprise in store this time. She hadn't a clue what that surprise could be, but Maki had her hopes and expectations.

“Hmm...” Honoka pondered loudly, so Maki could pick up on her thought process. “They've still got the Madoka Magica movie on there, right? That one is always good.”

“Madoka... Madoka... yea, looks like they've got it.” Maki called back, quickly using the search bar to find Honoka's movie. Something about her decision seemed odd though. It didn't come to Maki right away, but the gears began to turn in her head. That is, until the monkey wrench known as Honoka vaulted over the couch and plopped down next to her, arms full of popcorn and- “Oh my gosh, is that chocolate?” Maki's eyes snapped to the sweets box in Honoka's other arm. Being so close with a girl who's parents own a candy store, you begin to pick up on what boxes mean what.

“Oh, this little thing?” Honoka gave a sly smirk, “I guess you caught me _chocolate handed!”_

Before she had the opportunity to continue, Maki grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at Honoka's nose. “Boo.” was all the commentary she had to offer.

Honoka stuck out her tongue, catching the popcorn as it dropped. “If you don't like my jokes, you don't have to have any, you know. I made it myself as part one of the surprise I promised you.” She shifted the box over and pulled off the top. Inside, a dozen brown squares are carefully wrapped in frilly paper. Their large size indicates they're filled with something, “They're not filled with bean paste, I promise.”

Maki glared at the candy girl intensely before picking up one of the chocolates. Lighter than expected, so the filling must be something airy. “Ha ha ha. Is that enough for you?” her sarcastic garnered a giggle from Honoka, who nodded.

“Good enough.” was all she said before gently pushing the chocolate in Maki's hand into her mouth. Upon biting in, Maki was immediately hit with a powerful sensation she wasn't ready for. Inside the chocolates was a whipped paste that consumed her taste buds in a fruity sensation; a sensation that was tinged with the bitter aftertaste of alcohol. Liquor melded with the chocolate, swirling together and sliding down her throat when she was done. It was such an intense experience Maki's eyes actually began to water, but she caught herself and quickly wiped the tears away.

After swallowing, Maki stared into Honoka's blue eyes as her own began to swim just a little. “Is this... what I think it is?” she murmured, swimming in Honoka's ocean.

She nodded. “I've never worked with wine before, so I'm glad to see you didn't puke or anything.” with a smirk she pulled out a chocolate of her own, “it mixed as well as anything else, though.” A hearty _OM!_ was let out as she tossed the chocolate into her mouth, savoring it as Maki did before shivering with what appeared to be delight. “A little stronger than I intended... but I don't mind, if you don't.”

As her brain slowly began to process the new element in her bloodstream, Maki shook her head. “It's fine, I was definitely surprised. A warning would be nice next time, though- I do have work tomorrow.” she said with a pout. That was why they didn't usually drink on movie night- she didn't have to go in until the afternoon but it was better to avoid the hangover in the first place.

“Well if I told you it wouldn't have been a surprise now, would it?” Honoka teased, wiping a bit of chocolate from her finger onto Maki's nose (who was not happy about it). “It's not like this is your first time drinking, anyway. Just have one more- since I made them special just for you.”

At this point, Maki was helpless. She never considered herself a very nice person, but it would be too mean to deny Honoka this- especially with a home made treat. “Alright, just one more. Then I want to start the movie.” she reached for the box, but Honoka pulled it back just before she could take one. She glared with a mixture of anger and perplexment, but was met with only another cocky smirk.

“Oh don't worry. I'll get it for you. Just open your mouth.” Honoka said with a flick of her tongue. Maki, still confused, complied with her demands and opened her mouth- a cavern still sticky with the chocolate from before. Taking a smaller piece out, Honoka slowly bent forward with the treat aimed at Maki's outstretched tongue. With her free arm, Honoka pressed down on Maki's leg- using it as leverage to lean in closer and closer. With great care she placed the brown square on Maki's tongue and, while she retracted the slimy muscle, gently brushed her fingertips along the underside of it. Maki's cheeks exploded with a red heat that only grew hotter as Honoka slid her other hand down Maki's leg. Leaving her flustered and turned on, Honoka retreated to the popcorn bowl on her side of the couch while Maki chewed.

“Ugh, I hate you so much.” Maki grumbled, chewing slowly so the wine could again mix with the chocolate before hitting her stomach. “Just... hit play.”

“As you wish~” Honoka giggled as she hit the button on the controller, beginning the film. As the opening credits began to play, Maki used her phone to dim the lights to an appropriate level- they haven't made a “Madoka Movie” setting yet, so darkness was the best they could do. Honoka shifted closer to Maki, slyly sliding her arm across the back of the couch to get around Maki's shoulders before she could notice. Begrudgingly she accepted the gesture with an annoyed grunt and cuddled closer to her bread-and-wine reeking girlfriend.

 

Despite her impaired judgment, it only took a few minutes of the movie playing for Maki to begin making some connections. The music seemed awfully familiar right off the bat, and eventually she began to recognize the characters as well. With twenty minutes of the movie done, Maki lifted her head and turned to Honoka.

“We've... seen this movie before, haven't we?” She questioned. “Now I remember... you've seen it like a dozen times, haven't you?”

Honoka, with her eyes not leaving the television, simply nodded.

As she plotted more dots on the graph, Maki's cheeks flushed. “You didn't actually plan on watching the movie, did you?”

Again without looking, Honoka shook her head. In the dark Maki could see that Honoka's cheeks were also starting to glow red, a light glow that intensified when she actually turned to look at her- blushing cheeks separated by lips that curled in a wicked smile. “Are you ready for surprise... part two?” Honoka murmured just loud enough for Maki to hear. While Maki made her decision, Honoka tiptoed her fingers up Maki's leg, turning at her waist, but stopping just before her crotch where she instead opted to slide her middle finger up Maki's torso.

With that little tease done, Maki bit her lip and looked into Honoka's eyes once more. “Mmm.. _hai_.” she muttered through a sigh. With consent having been exchanged Honoka turned herself and pressed her lips onto Maki's, coercing her into a deep kiss. Maki accepted, flicking her tongue on Honoka's while wiggling herself into a more comfortable position. They both tasted of the chocolates, with the wine still tinging their saliva with a hit of bitterness.

Not long after Maki had situated herself in a decent position Honoka's hands dexterously found themselves unbuttoning her girlfriend's silk button-down shirt. As the buttons clicked against her nails Honoka smiled into her kisses which pulled a laugh out of Maki. “It's almost like you've been practicing.” Maki commented just as Honoka got too far down for her to keep simultaneously kissing and unbuttoning. Skipping the response, Honoka finished the job and assisted Maki in fully removing the garment, Underneath the button-down was a lacy red bra- a sight that Honoka cocked her eyebrow at.

“The lacy one? It's almost like you knew this was going to happen.” Honoka joked, running her fingers on the edge- grazing over Maki's breast skin as close to the nipple as it would allow.

Maki laughed, but was cut short at Honoka's touch with a pleased sigh. “Ah... well, I had to be ready for anything. It's not like you haven't had surprises before that have ended with... well, this.” She gestured towards the bosom touching.

“You say that like it's a bad surprise.” Honoka pouts, dropping her hands from Maki's chest. Her hands slowly trail down her bare stomach and legs, but end up just holding her up- a new development that Maki does not take a fancy to.

With an annoyed scowl Maki grabs Honoka's hands and pulls them back up to her chest, clasping them to her and coercing them into a massaging motion until Honoka begins doing it independently. “You idiot- you know I don't mind. I only mind it when you... mm... when you stop.” she says as she goes through the motions, shutting her eyes in pleasure for a moment before looking back to see how Honoka has responded.

“If you say so, my little sweet bread~” Honoka says with a tinge of seduction at the end, carefully massaging Maki's decently-sized chest before deciding that that can;t be enough for her. Reaching around Maki, Honoka presses her lips to hers while her arms reach around to Maki's back. The clasp is simple, and comes undone with just a moment of fidgeting. Honoka returns her hands to Maki's chest, massaging her with slow circular motions and occasionally flicking her erect nipples with her thumbs.

Maki, slowly being overcome with stimulation, leans her head back and slowly makes her breaths longer- timed with Honoka's massaging. She also finds herself sliding her hand on her jeans over her crotch- an action which only worsens the situation. To fix this, Maki unbuttons her own pants and kicks them off in the direction of the television. The matching red panties are already building up moisture, a situation Maki worsens by returning to the sliding motions- not to hard and not too fast, just enough to keep her going.

Honoka, of course, notices with advancement and takes full advantage of it- starting with the removal of her own shirt and bra in a quick strip-tease (Of which most goes unnoticed by the preoccupied Maki). It wasn't until Honoka brought Maki's idle hand to her chest did she really notice how she had stripped. “Don't forget about me now- I know this is your surprise, but it's still a team effort.” Honoka jabbed, throwing in a literal poke to Maki's side to emphasize her point.

“Ah!” Was all Maki said in response, recoiling from the ticklish sensation of the jab. “If you turn yourself a little... mmm... I'll see what I can do.” This was Honoka's permission to release Maki's chest and adjust her position on the couch. She turned to fully face Maki, sitting on her legs so her chest was approximately at the same height as Maki's head.

“Is that better?” Honoka asked, flipping her hair back before caressing Maki's cheek.

“Hmmm... Very.” Maki responded with a content smile. She retracted her hand from her crotch for other uses, but was pleasantly surprised to find Honoka's hand quickly take it's spot. With an almost hungry ferocity Maki placed her lips on Honoka's exposed neck, kissing hard and sucking on her skin before pulling back. This was not just limited to her neck, however, and slowly moved down Honoka's collarbone and eventually onto her breasts. Sucking actions were eventually replaced with playful bites, abusing one side half of her chest before swapping over to the other- letting the cool air of their apartment to add a contradictory coolness to Maki's warmth. Honoka, on the flip side, maintained a steady circular motion on Maki, only speeding up when Maki's hands began a new rhythm along Honoka's sides. Eventually the temptation became too much for Honoka as well and she too unbuttoned her trousers and used her free hand to begin rubbing herself.

The pair was a mess of all the right rubs in all the right places for another few minutes before they silently and mutually decided to move things forward a little. With a final lick right between Honoka's breasts Maki took herself away from her- slumping back into the couch with a slight level of exhaustion. Honoka took the opportunity to get up and sexily slide her pants down with a playful wink before fully removing them. “Since it's your surprise, you can be first~” Honoka said, “Just schooch a little to the side there and lay long ways.” she directed Maki, who complied with no hesitation.

With her girlfriend in position Honoka crawled onto the couch and asserted herself above Maki. Beginning with her hands planted firmly on either side of Maki's head and their eyes locked, Honoka gives a quick nod of confirmation to Maki before slowly kissing her way down the length of the redhead. With a quick suckle to both of her nipples and a line of rapid fire kisses down her stomach, Honoka finds herself- and more importantly her lips- hovering just over Maki's panty line. Honoka gently rests her hands on Maki's sides while she slides just the tip of her tongue along the top edge of her panties- an action that elicits an impatient wiggle from Maki. Not letting that coerce her into going any faster, Honoka directs her attention to Maki's thighs-giving each one a similar treatment of slow, passionate kisses and more light licks where the panties dig into her crotch. Maki's toes writhe with anticipation, her hands gripping and pulling on her chest. “Ahh... come on... that's not fair... hurry uppp...” Maki groaned with impatience.

“Alright you antsy little breadroll~” Honoka flirted in her usual bread-related way. With no more beating around the bush, she slid her hands down Maki's lower half- pulling the panties down with them. Maki smiled, and Honoka moved in for the kill. She began with a slow rub with the tips of all her fingers directly on Maki's genitals, giving the clitoris a playful flick. Maki's head rolled back with pleasure, but she kept her mouth shut and free of any moans- a fact that Honoka planned on quickly changing. This time she made the same motion, but with her tongue instead. To this Maki had to bite her tongue considerably hard, but managed to maintain her silence in the end. Honoka was displeased.

“So that's how you're going to play, hm?” Honoka said inquisitively, lifting her head to look at Maki whilst using her hand to rub small, quick circles on her nether regions. “Well unfortunately for you, miss tomato princess, I know your weak points~” Just as Honoka dipped her head back down between Maki's legs, she could see the her eyes shoot open. She knew what was about to happen, and she frantically reached for a pillow to grab hold of before it was too late.

It only took a moment for Honoka to initiate her plan: with some trail and error, she discovered that Maki had two incredibly sensitive nerves on her pelvis, just as her torso curved into her legs. Holding her waist like a controller, Honoka could press her thumbs into these sensitive spots while she kissed in between Maki's legs- pressing gently at first, but pressing harder whenever she stroked by her love button.

It only took a few solid licks before she couldn't take it any more. The next time Honoka's tongue pressed into her Maki reeled her head back and let out a loud “Ahhhh~!”, once more pulling on her breasts as Honoka had done earlier. “Ahhh~ Yes~!” Maki began to release her pent up moans as Honoka continued, pulling at Maki's bottom while pressing in to those sensitive points. “Oh fuck, Honoka! I hate you, don't stop~!”

Honoka was happy to oblige, licking all around Maki with steadily increasing speed- even using her nose to press into Maki's skin more whenever she went in deeper. “Ahhh~ Uhh~ Mmm~!” were just a few more of the noises Maki couldn't help but make, and got louder and more frequent by the minute. Eventually, as Honoka eventually reached a speed of licking that could generally be considered fast, Maki reached one hand down and gripped it hard on Honoka's hair, pulling her closer; she rocked her pelvis in time with Honoka's strokes and head-bobs as well, to get the most pleasure out of it as she could.

Of course, all good things most eventually come to an end. It didn't take an extravagantly long time for Maki to reach her limit, especially with all the actions that Honoka had been taken. Eventually the moans grew to their loudest and Maki bucked her hips- muscles all over her body contracting and expanding as a rush of ecstasy engulfed her. She held Honoka close to her for a minute when she was at her most sensitive before releasing her iron grasp and flopping down onto the couch with a thud. Both of them panted with fatigue (More Maki than Honoka) and Honoka crawled on top of her recently pleasured girlfriend to hold her in a sweet embrace.

They kissed once upon being reunited at eye level, and Honoka nuzzled Maki's forehead with her own. “As good as ever?” Honoka asked, licking her lips to savor the taste.

“Ahh... it's always better each time you do it.” Maki responds, patting Honoka's cheek. “Your turn, now?” She then asks after a brief moment of silent breathing together.

“Hmm...” Honoka ponders, bringing her finger to her lips. “I'd like that, though this was your surprise.”

“Then it would be my pleasure, sweet bread~” Maki retorts. “Why don't you sit up and take those awful panties off whenever you're ready.”

“Honey, I was born ready.” Honoka sticks out her tongue- far enough to reach Maki's nose- before complying with Maki's request. As she sat up, Maki slowly stood and stretched in front of Honoka- bending down to touch her toes, purposefully pushing her butt in Honoka's face as a result. As if by instinct Honoka gave her a quick but light slap, producing a sound loud enough to make Maki squeak and erect herself as a result. “I can't believe that still scares you.” said, tracing endless lines on Maki's bottom- admiring the imprints from where her fingers were just a few minutes ago.

“It's not my fault you're stronger than you think you are, you idiot.” Maki swats Honoka's hand away. “My butt was made for sitting, not slapping.”

“I would beg to differ- I think your butt was made for a lot of things other than sitting.” Honoka remarked, wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously. “Aren't you going to school to be a doctor? You should know what butts do.”

“Shut up and take off your panties.” Maki snips back with a smirk. Honoka shrugs, given no other choice than to slip off her underwear and toss them away. “Finally, those things are so ugly. Red stripes is not your style.” As she insulted Honoka's choice of undergarments, Maki squatted down between her legs- crotch-level with her bread-crazed girlfriend.

“That's fine, they were yours anyway.” Honoka snickered as she wiggled herself for Maki's ease of access.

“What? Oh you're going to pay for that.” Maki sneered, pulling Honoka to her by her hips and immediately pressing her tongue to her lower lips. A wide, hard-pressed lick got Honoka's attention, quickly causing her to grow more wet than before, and to sit up straight.

“Oh?!” Honoka said, a mix of a moan and a question. “Mm... Show me what you've got, then~” The tease would only encourage Maki, who knew her way around cunnilingus. Her motions were very similar to Honoka's- steady licks that rotated from the sides to the center, with almost all of them flicking up and making contact with the clitoris at some point. It wasn't long before Honoka was also overcome with the urge to massage her own breasts, for she was given the added pleasure of a light bounce on Maki's tongue- a steady rocking motion in time with Maki's tongue action.

Not long after she had began really getting into the motions, Maki brought in one of her hands to rub Honoka in the places her tongue just wasn't at at the time. “Oh yes~” was all Honoka had to say about the matter as she reeled her head back in enjoyment. Occasionally Maki would throw in a bit of deeper fingering action as well- focusing all tongue action on the love button while the fingers did the penetrating. During these times, Honoka would bounce a little bit harder- eliciting a light but steady squeak from the couch.

“Ugh, why do your moans have to be so sexy, Honoka.” Maki took a brief moment to say as she caught her breath. Honoka laughed it off, but she was serious- serious enough to spread her legs and give herself a quick rubbing while she ate out Honoka. It was a little awkward, being pressed up against the couch to such a degree, but it was easy to forget that when the pair's moans encouraged them more and more.

And as with Maki, eventually Honoka reached her limit. When the gentle squeaks of enjoyment turned into louder screeches of pleasure they both knew Honoka was almost done. It only took a few more seconds of licking and a firm grasp to Honoka;s buttocks for her too to yell out in bliss- bucking her hips once more with force before slumping into the couch- a concoction of saliva and vaginal lubricant was splattered on the spot where she had been holding herself previously. After a few more licks on Honoka to finish the job were done and out of the way, Maki climbed up onto the couch and snuggled next to the panting Honoka.

“You're very loud.” Maki stated plainly, using her wet fingers to play with Honoka's lips.

“Heh. They don't call me Honk for nothing~” Honoka responded between pants. Maki disliked this- playfully slapping Honoka's lips for how bad it was.

“You make that joke every time and it doesn't get any funnier.” Maki complains with a smile on her lips.

“If I keep trying, it's bound to be funny eventually.”

“Good luck with that, idiot.” Maki shakes her head with fake disappointment. She knew she liked it, and she knew Honoka knew too. “So... is that the end of the surprise?” Maki then asks, once again after a brief pause to catch their breath.

“I don't know. Is the move over?” Honoka retorted with a question, prompting both of them to turn towards the TV- Maki having half forgotten that they even had a movie playing.

“It doesn't look like it.” Maki states after watching it for a minute. They couldn't determine how far they were based on visuals, so Maki naturally began to lean towards the controller on the table not too far from them. Honoka stopped her though, grabbing her arm before she could get very far.

“Well I guess that's out answer then~” Honoka winked, complete with a cocky smirk, and laced her fingers with her girlfriend's.

 

It looked like it was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will possibly add future installments to the evening should I come up with any more ideas.


End file.
